


The Umbrella Academy Cafe

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Coffee Shop, Barista Diego, Chuck is just along for the ride, Diego still went to the Police Academy where he met and dated Patch, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: The Umbrella Academy Café seemed like an everyday normal café





	The Umbrella Academy Cafe

The Umbrella Academy Café seemed like an everyday normal café. One that you would assume to find on every street of every town and every state. One that people would hustle in and out, money in hand when they enter and coffee as they leave. A normal place for normal people to get normal coffee. If you were one of those people who assumed such a thing, you would be wrong.

For one, all coffees were not by name but by number. All food rated from A-Z. All tables shaped exactly as the name suggested, like umbrellas. The magic of such a place astounds all whoever enter. The people who do seemingly either come back with all their friends or warn everyone to stay away.

Detective Eudora Patch was someone who was warned by the latter but convinced by a former. Essentially, that sentences means, she was warned not to go by one person but taken there by another.

Either way, it was free coffee to her and a seemingly nice place to sit.

Chuck and Eudora entered and took a seat at the rear of the café. A place out of the way and in sight of all. A good viewing platform for two trained officers.

Speaking of trained officers. Eudora looked to the barista and politely, and as quick as she could, ducked out of sight.

Chuck, on the other hand, did the opposite and poked her side whilst staring at the being who could have possibly made Eudora act in such a manner in the first place.

“Shush.”

Eudora, in all her grace, pulled Chuck down and under the umbrella shaped table.

“What?”

“It’s him.”

Chuck stared at her, hoping his stare spoke something to the likes of ‘who is him?’

“Diego.”

Chuck went to peak out but seemed to have forgotten about the table they were hiding under and hit his head.

Eudora hit her own with her hand.

Another head appeared under the table, along with the head’s body, and sat. It would appear from their face, they were highly amused by the situation.

Eudora found her old feelings resurfacing, wanting to both punch and kiss the smile off the head of the new person who joined them under the table.

Said person being.

“Diego,” Eudora ignored all chills, “what are you doing here?”

“I work here, what are you two doing here?”

“In the café?”

“Under the table.”

Chuck went to speak but they were muffled into Eudora’s hand.

“We thought we saw a suspect.”

Diego laughed and Eudora’s body found itself enjoying it more than necessary.

“Sure.”

Diego, seeming to be an actual mature adult, thoughts still new to Eudora’s mind, got out from under the table and sat, waiting for the others to join.

Chuck followed suit rather quickly.

Eudora took her time to compose herself before joining the men at the table.

“Well, your suspect still here?”

Chuck, good guy Chuck, pretended to look around the café and shook his head.

Eudora kicked the smirking Diego on the shin.

“That wasn’t very nice, Eudora.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever that reason you two are here, both in the café and now no longer under the table, just order when you are ready and sit and relax and,” Diego stood, making sure to stand right in front of Eudora, “enjoy the view.” He winked and left.

Eudora blushed and cursed.

Chuck found himself enjoying the flirtation going on and voiced so.

“There was no flirtation Beeman.”

Chuck pretended to believe her for her sake and left to order their coffees.

Said coffees following Chuck back in a rather fast manner. One which would have seemed odd had this place seemed normal.

Chuck, handing Eudora her own coffee laughed at something on her cup.

Eudora looked, read and cursed her damn blush creeping back over her cheeks.

She could _hear_ Diego’s voice in said written words.

_“You used to like it.”_


End file.
